


Unlikely Guide

by looselybaker



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, First Meetings, kaoru is a werewolf enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselybaker/pseuds/looselybaker
Summary: Rumors are circulating of a tall, mysterious figure deep in the woods of Hanasakigawa with a hunched back, a bushy tail, and piercing red eyes.  When Misaki's friends insist they see it for themselves and the night takes a turn for the worse, she finds that the terrifying monster is perhaps less intimidating and more airheaded than everyone thinks.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Unlikely Guide

Misaki Okusawa had never ruled out the possibility that there might be creatures out there she’d never seen; vampires, ghosts, aliens. She didn’t consider herself superstitious by any means, but the world was big.

She could stomach horror movies without an issue. She had gone through the odd test of courage or haunted house in her day, making it out unscathed with just a shrug of indifference. It wasn’t real, after all.

But at that moment she was scared. Well and truly scared.

Misaki steadily swung her flashlight back and forth as she illuminated the path before her, attempting to calm her pounding heart as she walked. The sky was dark, the moon full, and the night deathly silent. The occasional rustling of the bushes nearby as wildlife scampered through made her jump clean out of her skin each time. She was on edge, gripping the flashlight’s handle with an intensity that made her knuckles white as she took shaking step after shaking step.

The reason she was there was a stupid one. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She shouldn’t have listened when Rimi had told them the rumors about the lanky, mysterious figure in the woods by Hanasakigawa with a hunched back, a bushy tail, and piercing red eyes. She should have said something when Arisa insisted it was child’s play, and that she could handle it no problem, despite her visible trembling. And she definitely should have spoken up when all Kanon could do was nervously go along, helplessly clinging to the sleeve of Misaki’s sweater and staring up at her with watery eyes that screamed, _I think I might pass out._

Everything was fine at first, sure, except when Rimi swore she saw something moving, and then Arisa desperately chased after her, and then Kanon got spooked by a bug on her arm and ran off, and then all the sudden, Misaki was alone. Of course, there wasn’t going to be cell service in the damned woods, and of course, their stupid, stupid group hadn’t thought so far in advance as to what they would do if they were separated.

Misaki wasn’t particularly worried about the validity of the rumors Rimi was spouting. They were just that: rumors. More often than not, the exaggerated tales that often circulated around town were products of some embellished misunderstanding, and were debunked with little issue.

Though, that certainly didn’t change the fact that she felt as if her every move was being watched.

Nevertheless, she pressed on, irrationally feeling the need to check her phone every thirty-odd seconds to see if she had magically gained service. Though she knew the effort was futile. She was walking in hopes of somehow catching one of the members of her ragtag group, but she couldn’t help thinking…

…What if something else caught her first?

Immediately, Misaki shook her head back and forth to herself, stopping in her tracks for good measure. “No, no, no, absolutely not,” she said out loud as if she were crazy for even thinking it, free hand balling into a fist. _Just gotta keep going,_ she thought, inwardly this time.

She resumed the trek with an increased pace, never daring to look to either side into the abyss that was the darkness of the woods. Instead, she remained firmly fixed on the path ahead, hugging her jacket closer to her as the night’s breeze abruptly began to pick up further. As if a bad omen.

_Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Not falling down that hole._

Misaki continued for…she wasn’t sure how long. All she knew was that her determined step had decelerated into an apathetic trudge, feet dragging on the ground as every muscle she owned screamed in protest. Her eyelids were heavy, arms freezing despite the long sleeves. What time was it?

Half-awake and exhausted was she, that at first, the distinct rustling of something in the bushes that definitely wasn’t a squirrel didn’t catch her attention. All Misaki did was angle her head briefly before turning ahead once more and advancing on, chalking it up to a figment of her imagination.

Though, the second time, considerably more violent, she noticed for sure.

Immediately, her eyes went wide, body tensing as she halted in place where she stood. There it was again, there was no mistaking it. _Rustle, rustle,_ to her left this time. Her head snapped to the source of the noise. She froze, unmoving apart from the uncontrollable trembling shooting through her entire being.

“W-who’s there?!” Misaki demanded in a voice that came out much meeker than she had intended, twisting around. “St-stand back! I, I have, a, uh…” Her gaze flickered down to the flashlight in her hands that she was wielding like a sword. “…Uh, just, just stay back!”

_Rustle, rustle._

That time she saw it. She whipped around, eyes staring down an overgrown shrub that was still subtly shaking. And she swore she could see something behind. Something slender, something tall, something…fuzzy?

She willed her legs to run, for her voice to scream, anything at all. But she could only stare blankly, rooted to the spot, flashlight harmlessly pointed outwards as if it would save her.

Then she heard something that made her falter.

“Whatever is an adorable little kitten like you doing in the treacherous woods alone?”

Misaki blinked. “I, I, ah, you, w-… Little…kitten?” she croaked, voice hoarse.

And she watched as behind the greenery, rose a lanky, mysterious figure with a hunched back, a bushy tail, and piercing red eyes.

“Are you perhaps lost?”

The light of the full moon shone just bright enough to allow for her features to be clearly visible. Her sharp, angular look was contrasted by the violet hair that fell to her eyes and framed her face, tied half-up in a ponytail that was surprisingly clean. Her sleek figure coupled with her tallness surely fit the descriptions. And though her collared shirt and shorts-that-were-likely-once-jeans were ripped and tattered, they were a human’s clothes.

Though, perhaps the most noticeable thing that was decidedly not human were her pointed ears and swaying tail.

Every rational thought in Misaki’s being begged for her to simply spin around on her heel and book it as fast as she could in the opposite direction. But she couldn’t bring herself to, no matter how hard she willed her legs to move. The crimson eyes that were described to her as blood-thirsty and shining with ferocity, were instead charming and…pleasant, with a certain degree of warmness to them.

After staring into them for an unnatural stretch of time, she swallowed. “Y-Yeah. Uh, a, a little.”

“I see—a frail princess, tossed into the merciless throes of the dark woods below, her heart pure and her soul filled with terror… Oh-h-h, how utterly fleeting…!” the stranger cried, clawed hand dramatically clutching at her chest.

“F-fleeting…?” Misaki rapidly shook her head again, as if to clear her mind of the apparent hallucination.

“I assume you are of the town nearby, are you not?” The girl (not girl?) gently extended an arm that beckoned for her to take it, a kind, fanged grin on her lips. “Come, my dear, allow me to escort you--the wicked forest is no place for a precious kitten such as yourself.”

The thought that she might be grabbing the hand that very could well lead her to her death was no stranger to her. In one of the sparingly few horror movies Rimi made her watch, this would almost certainly be where the audience would yell at the screen.

Though, head still reeling, every form of logic seemed to fall away at the pure absurdity of the situation and the plain and simple shock that overwrote anything else she might’ve been feeling in the moment. All that existed was the face before her donning a slightly stupid-looking theatrical expression, and the pair of blood-red eyes staring down at her with a cheesy sense of glamor, and perhaps genuine care for her wellbeing.

“O-okay.”

And with a tug of the arm, she was pulled off the familiar path and into the unfamiliar woods, shoulder-to-shoulder with the only explanation she could think of: a werewolf.

 _Nope, no, no. I’m going crazy. This is just some chick in a costume,_ Misaki told herself, daring to look up at her savior as the princely stranger passionately began to hum a tune. Dread mounting in her chest at the sight that didn’t exactly inspire confidence, she turned her head around to hopelessly stare at the trail that was rapidly fading further and further as they went.

 _You know, I’m okay with this,_ she thought as she stared straight ahead again, the taller girl beside her now performing hand motions to match her song. _I lived an alright life,_ she hugged her arms to her chest, _I can’t really complain._

“It’s not often I am given the opportunity to encounter a beautiful princess such as yourself,” the other said, breaking the silence as they rounded a corner. Her tail swished behind her. “Tell me, what is your name?”

Misaki gawked up at her for a moment. “Oku…sawa. Misaki. Uh, Misaki Okusawa.” She paused, “What’s yours?”

“What a fleeting name, Misaki. Much like the flowers that bloom in the spring, no?”

“Am…am I supposed to have an answer for that?”

“You may call me Kaoru.” She flourished a hand in the air as if for emphasis.

“Nice…nice name.” Misaki shifted from foot to foot. “Hey, I, um, are you a werewolf?” she choked abruptly before covering her mouth. _Oh, God. Why did I say that? Aren’t you supposed to ease into these kinds of questions?_

Kaoru laughed a melodramatic laugh, purposefully striding forward. “My, eager, are we? Yes, indeed I am; majestic, graceful, fleeting…!” She struck a pose. “That is what it means to be a werewolf. In other words…it is but that.” She twisted to smile down at her.

“Oh. Cool,” was all Misaki could muster in response, awkwardly meeting her eyes. Staring up at the other’s face, the expression was unreasonably casual and confident, as if this were an everyday occurrence for her, and she hadn’t thought twice about escorting her who-knew-how-far back home.

In the silence that followed, Misaki studied the werewolf in what little light the night offered, the cogs in her mind turning as the reality of the situation was finally processing.

She was never one to particularly want to deal with some girl like this, that in her normal life she might have considered senseless or annoyingly showy. And it was undeniably exasperating. But there was just something about her...

“This is simply wonderful, Misaki.”

“…What?”

A passionate look overcame Kaoru. “Ahh, a blessing from above that I’ve encountered you. You see, your kind has only born one of the most wonderful beings to grace this planet, after all. It captivates me beyond belief.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard his name. The great Shakespeare, if you would,” she said, reaching a hand to the sky.

Misaki raised an eyebrow. “You…like Shakespeare?”

“Ahhh!” Kaoru cried, bringing her arms to her chest. “Of course! His words hold so much fleetingness, it’s nearly impossible to contain!” Her voice rose as she became more and more animated. “Throughout my travels I have been blessed enough to stumble across copies of his works. My, how your human culture enraptures me! As He has said, ‘Ignorance is the curse of God; knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to heaven.’”

 _I…didn’t know werewolves could like Shakespeare._ “Wow. Um, I’m sure I could find more books for you, if, if you want,” Misaki said, watching with bewilderment as Kaoru excitedly twirled about. She felt her shoulders relax, tight grip on her jacket loosening. _Wait, why am I talking like I’m going to see her again?_

The girl stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. “Would you truly? Oh-h-h, how delightful! Thank you dearly, Misaki!” she sang with gusto, wildly gesturing about. “As the Great Bard might say, ‘We know what we are, but know not what we may be.’”

_That…definitely isn’t the right way to say that._

Misaki didn’t necessarily anticipate the terrifying creature depicted in the rumors to be quite so…airheaded. This certainly wasn’t in the original image of a werewolf that the stories circulating around town had so vividly painted for her, and yet…

“Uhm,” she started, fiddling with the zipper of her jacket, “so, you live in the woods? Or something?”

Kaoru nodded, “Indeed I do, kitten.”

Silence. Misaki paused her fidgeting, eyes still cast downwards. “Isn’t it…kinda lonely?”

The werewolf’s brow furrowed in deep thought, a hand to her chin. “I suppose it is," she answered after a moment. "A life of solitude is not uncommon for my kind, though yours fascinates me to no end. It is with regret that I carry most of my days on my lonesome.” She then donned a dramatic smile, hands in the air, any trace of dejection she might have harbored disappearing in an instant, “I am simply a fleeting wanderer traveling the land, blessing the few I encounter with my beauty and charm! _Ahhh,_ how utterly fleeting…!”

Misaki looked up to the other’s face at the words, a tiny frown creasing her features. “Oh. Sorry to hear that. I think I would be pretty miserable without my friends, so, you know, that’s kinda…”

Kaoru shook her head, “Not at all. It only makes me treasure the time I am allowed with others that much more, after all.”

She blinked, eyebrows raising slightly. “That’s…one way to think of it.”

As the other placidly gazed back at her, grin still ever-present, Misaki couldn’t help but attempt to search her face. It showed nothing but a sense of welcoming and calmness; charming pleasantry. Though, the reply to her halfhearted question suddenly caused her to see a newfound depth. Where there was once nothing but a princely, tacky idiot, now instead was somebody maybe a little thoughtful, perceptive, genuine. Kind.

_“Oh, dear!”_

Misaki immediately stiffened at the abrupt cry, instinctively taking a step closer to Kaoru as the werewolf clutched a hand to her head. “What? What’s wrong?! Is everything alright?!”

“Ah-h-h, the look on your face! Misaki, it seems you have become helplessly captured by my charming wiles!” she lamented, other palm reaching towards the sky. “Curse this sinful beauty I so elegantly wield! Another innocent kitten…taken hostage…”

Misaki felt her face grow hot. No, she was definitely still an idiot.

She always found herself being dragged into things by her friends; she was never the kind to resist their whims or fight the flow of events. She rolled with the punches, didn’t have much input to offer, and that was alright. She was content to simply be along for the ride, rather than drive the car herself.

But to be, literally, taken by the hand so firmly by this Shakespearean werewolf girl still felt foreign to her. It was one of the many things about her that was foreign. Misaki didn’t like the unknown. She relished and found comfort in normalcy.

Though, nothing about Kaoru was normal, and yet…

“Misaki, dear, I believe this is our destination.” She stopped short at the edge of the woods, the stone path from the beginning of the night and its surroundings before them suddenly recognizable.

“It, it is! I can’t believe you got me back, I… Oh, man, I was sure I was done for,” Misaki gushed, looking back and forth and taking in the scene, as if she couldn’t process it.

Kaoru waved a hand in the air, ears twitching. “Do be sure to take care in the future, princess. I’m not entirely sure I could bear to think of what would have happened to you had I not swept you off your feet in the nick of time.”

She only grunted in response, but felt a smile on her lips. And perhaps a blush on her cheeks. “Thank you, Kaoru…san? Seriously. And, uh, I will, I’ll be more careful,” she said, meeting the other’s eyes.

“Ah-h, I can rest soundly at the melodic reassurance of your voice. As Shakespeare would say, ‘Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown’… It is this way, don’t you think?”

Misaki raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure that’s really how it…”

“Well! Dear Misaki.” Kaoru abruptly took both of her hands in her own. She tensed briefly at the sensation of her unnaturally sharp nails harmlessly grazing against her skin and felt her cheeks grow ten shades even redder at the contact, though she made no move to pull away.

“In my time I have escorted many a traveler, but I must admit I’ve not had a journey quite as enjoyable as ours. Your presence is a kind of fleeting, the likes of which I have had yet to encounter before,” she said, expression intense. “I must give my thanks for keeping me company on this night. I will treasure this time more than any other.”

Misaki’s gaze flickered from the other’s surprisingly soft hands holding hers to the look on her face that was heartfelt and sincere. “Th-thanks. I had a pretty...alright time, too.”

“Of course. I believe this is where we part, kitten.” Kaoru gracefully and dramatically brought her hand to her lips, granting the back a gentle peck before allowing it to fall from her grip. Heat further rushed to Misaki’s face as she froze in place, unmoving. “May destiny allow us to cross paths again. Fare thee-“

“Wait!”

Kaoru turned back around, tilting her head. “Whatever is the matter, dear?”

“I…” she swallowed, her mouth suddenly going dry, “I have books for you!” She paused, “Shakespeare!”

The other’s smile broadened. “I couldn’t possibly trouble a kitten so, however, if my beauty is that overwhelming… I suppose it cannot be helped.” She shrugged in a carefree sort of way, tail waving back and forth.

Misaki narrowed her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Well, will you be here…this time tomorrow? Maybe?”

Kaoru threw her a theatrical, fanged grin, arms in the air. “Certainly. I would never keep a princess waiting,” she insisted before striking a pose.

“A-alright, cool. So, I guess I’ll see you-“

“Misaki-chan! Misaki-cha-a-a-n! Is that you!? Oh, goodness!”

There was a loud rustle, and as she turned back around to face Kaoru, she was there no more; only the bushes shaking innocently in the breeze. Though, she had little time to process much else as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, squeezing her tighter than she thought possible.

“R-Rimi…! You’re too…”

“Oh-h-h, Misaki-chan, I’m so sorry! I never should have left you guys, never never ever!” the small girl cried, blubbering apology after apology into the back of her hair.

“Okusawa-san, thank God! You scared me half to death,” Arisa said, not far behind in, albeit slightly more subtly, grabbing her sleeve and pulling her close.

“M-Misaki-chan, I thought you were gone for good! It must have been s-so scary, oh, oh no!” Kanon sobbed, clutching onto Rimi for dear life and following suit with her own death-grip hug.

“Guys, it, it wasn’t-“

“You must be terrified! Are you okay?!” Rimi suddenly brought her hands to her face, lifting her bangs to check her forehead before furiously examining the rest of her.

Arisa stepped back to eye her up and down, a hand on her hip. “Well, you don’t look too scared.”

“I, I really…” Misaki hesitated. But she wasn’t. She hadn’t been. Though she had only just encountered a real life werewolf and spent the entire night aimlessly wandering through the depths of the forest, unsure if she would ever return home, she was…fine. Her muscles were no longer tensed, her heartbeat was calm and regular.

Her mind flashed back to the conversations with the most eccentric being she’d ever met. They were about nothing at all, the other rambling about nothing but herself, and yet, they soothed her nerves and steadied her breathing, distracting her from the million things that were wrong in that moment.

“Never mind that, oh, I can’t imagine what you went through! How in the world did you make it back?” Rimi questioned, concerned.

Misaki looked back towards the entrance to the woods. And she could’ve sworn she saw the deep glow of a pair of charming, crimson eyes peering back.

“I guess I just got sort of lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS DONE!!!! i am so sorry this took forever, turned out to be much longer than anticipated and i found myself a bit stuck on some parts. still pretty iffy on how it turned out but it's here anyways! here is werewolf kaomisa for halloween because nobody asked😭excited to work on a ton of other stuff now! hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading, any and all feedback is appreciated!❤️️❤️️❤️️


End file.
